Quest For The Lost
by TheAnimeFanatic
Summary: Sequel to 'Sebastian's Daughter' Selena Michaelis, half demon, half angel, has recently discovered that her mother, who had been thought dead ten years ago, can still be saved. She is trapped in a world between life and death, and believed she can return to her body if it is removed from a science lab that is in the United States of America. Selena, her father [Full Summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary**

**Selena Michaelis, half demon, half angel, has recently discovered that her mother, who had been thought dead ten years ago, can still be saved. She is trapped in a world between life and death, and believed she can return to her body if it is removed from a science lab that is in the United States of America. Selena, her father, Sebastian Michaelis, and their new found friend Scientist Maria Lynn, travel to the United States and search for the fallen angel. The young half demon, half angel must still keep a low profile, for she has not escaped the hunters' clutches just yet. She will also be in and out of many science labs in search of the missing body. The only difference is, this time, she's not alone. Will Selena be able to find her mother's body before its too late? Will she finally escape the swarms of hunters and scientists? Can she finally have a real family again? Find out the answers to these questions and more, in Quest for the Lost, a Black Butler fan fiction by TheAnimeFanatics!**

"I didn't find anything," Maria said, breathing heavily from running.

"Neither did I," my father, Sebastian Michaelis, said, approaching us.

"There has to be something! She said we might find clues here!" I almost screamed, tears threatening to fall down my face. I sniffed.

"Selena, calm down," my father said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll keep looking. But we can't stay here forever. We have to keep moving or we risk getting you caught."

Dad was right. I was still half demon, half angel. Scientists and hunters were searching for me this very minute. We couldn't stay in one place for very long, but I was willing to risk it if it meant getting Mom back.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I had to think. Mom had said that we might find clues at the scene of the crime, so that was where we decided to start. As we looked, all we found was an empty field. _There's__no__way__so__mething __could've__stayed__here__for__ten__years__._

Then I had a better idea.

"I'll be right back," I told them, then unfurled my wings and flew up high into the sky.

I heard Dad and Maria yell I protest, but I wasn't going down. I had to get a bird's eye view of the field, or else I might miss something.

I carefully examined everything under me. The grass was green and dying, because winter was approaching. The trees all had few or no leaves, the ones that did, they were a crispy brown. Mom had always loved autumn. The trees changing and the cool breeze helped her relax. Our family was always at its happiest.

It was also this time of year that she died protecting me. Looking back, I believe that the hunter were actually after me when they killed her. Who would kill an angel?

I looked around and flew forward, trying to find anything that would help.

When I thought I'd found something, I flew toward it, smiling.

Smiling until I heard a gunshot, anyway.

I swiftly dogged it as I flew to the ground.

A second shot fired, and a third. I dogged them, and then landed. I looked at what I had found. Here, there wasn't any grass, and it looked like tracks from a carriage. As I got closer to the dirt, I saw a dried, red patch.

It was my mother's blood.

I knew because it smelled like mine. I had a demonic appearance, and on the inside was the angel, hiding from the world the best it can.

I felt my eyes turn red and tears escape them. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, trying to calm down. We could follow the tracks and see where they take us, or-

I was cut off by another anti-demon gunshot. It grazed my thigh, cutting me.

I heard my father yell at me, but I stayed still. I had to follow these tracks. I had to find Mom!

I felt more tears fall down my face, and then I felt another bullet hit me, in my side this time. _They_ _must__be__getting__closer__if__their__aim__is__improving__._

I gasped as I felt another bullet hit me in my chest, inches away from my heart. I folded my wings tightly against my back as I fell to the ground.

I felt my father pick me up. I opened my eyes slightly to see him running back to our carriage, away from our only clue so far.

I struggled against him, only making him hold me tighter. I saw Maria, and looked at her pleadingly. We had to go back.

Maria nodded, and stopped my father.

"She found something," was all she said.

I felt my father hold me tighter for a moment, almost like he was hugging me.

He turned around and went back to where I had been shot down, next to my mother's ten year old blood. He seemed to notice then same thing I had.

He handed me to Maria, whispering something to her. She nodded, picked me up, and ran back to the carriage. I looked for my father, and saw him following the tracks.

I smiled, and jumped from Maria's arms. She wasn't able to carry me by herself. I was almost as tall as she was. She smiled, put my arm around her shoulders and helped me run back to the carriage.

_**(**__**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__**I **__**hope **__**you **__**guys **__**enjoyed **__**the **__**first **__**chapter **__**of **__**my **__**sequel**__**! **__**I'm **__**sorry **__**its **__**not **__**that **__**great**__**, **__**but **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**great **__**at **__**writing **__**the **__**first **__**chapter **__**of **__**a **__**second **__**book**__**. **__**Of **__**course, **__**I**__** have only **__**done **__**this **__**one **__**other **__**time**__**... **__**Anyway**__**, **__**tell **__**me **__**what **__**you **__**think**__**!)**_

_**And **__**please **__**check **__**out **__**my **__**other **__**books **__**as **__**well**__**!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Maria helped me into the cab of the carriage and then she got into the front. She drove us toward the ten year old tracks and blood, and followed my father.

This was one of the times that I questioned Maria. Why was she so willing to help us? Is she not human? If she was angel or demon, I would know by now, and so would my father.

I didn't have time to question her loyalty. I had been hit by anti demon bullets, and we were tracking down my mom. I'd have to save the questions for later.

My father was traveling at demon speed, so we wouldn't catch up to him in the carriage. We went as fast possible, though, and that would have to do for now.

We eventually found my father, standing at the end of the tracks, where a pond stood in the way.

I opened the door and hopped out, ignoring Maria's protest. My father didn't say a word as I approached him, trying desperately to not let my pain show. If it did, we would be back at the Phantomhive Manor or Maria's house in an instant.

Once I reached my father, I put my hand on his arm to steady myself. He shook my hand off and instead put it around me. I gratefully leaned into him and looked at the pond ahead of us.

"I don't understand," I said. "Why would the tracks lead to a pond? Mom said that her body was in the U.S."

Dad held me tighter. "I'm not sure," was all he said.

Maria walked over. "Selena, don't you think you should be resting? We haven't even had time to treat you yet."

My father and I responded at the same time.

"I'm fine."

"She's fine."

Maria took a step back.

I leaned on my father more as the pain in my chest grew. He noticed, but didn't do anything. He knew how important this was to me.

After a moment of scanning what was around me, I unfurled my wings and glided over the pond. I landed on the other side, the folded my wings and sat down hard on the ground.

I looked up to see my father and Maria looking at me worriedly. It had probably appeared to them that I had fallen. I waved to show I was okay, and then returned my gaze to the ground.

There were no more tracks, no blood, and no more dying grass. it was warmer over here. I blinked, and when my eyes flashed open, I was no longer by a pond or sitting on green grass. It was no longer warm, but burning hot.

I looked around and everything was on fire. I saw my father and Maria looking at me, confused. Was I seeing things? Was this really happening?

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke surrounded my face, and I couldn't breathe. Then, it was like I was seeing into the past. There were three black carriages, all full of hunters. One of them held my mother. I could see her motionless body.

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash. I looked closer, and saw two of the carriages had collided. The two not holding my mother.

There was fire, screams, blood. Everything was covered with a giant black cloud of smoke. The guy pulled out a phone from his carriage, and stretched the cord as far as he could. He was calling for help.

No one saw me. The man in the carriage with my mother's body hung up the phone and immediately left. I guess having a dead body in the carriage when the police arrived would look a little shady.

The vision fast forwarded to a few days after the accident. There was now a pond. Someone was saying that the pond was in honor of the people lost in the tragic accident that had occurred. Why? They were hunters. They protected the town from unwanted supernatural monsters that no one wanted.

There was that word again. Monster...

Soon the vision faded, the fire stopped and the smoke cleared. I was lying on the ground and finally able to breathe again. I sat up, coughing, and saw that my father was no longer on the other side of the pond. I looked around and saw Maria next to me, but still no sign of my dad.

"The hunters caught up with us," Maria said. "Your father went to hold them off. We have to get out of here."

She helped me up, but I protested. I wasn't leaving without my father. I wasn't going to lose him as well.

"Maria, I'm not leaving him!" I yelled.

"Selena, he's going to catch up with us, I promise. But what he wants right now is to get you a safe distance away from here."

"And what _I_want right now is my father!" I screamed at her. Then I looked up at her. She seemed hurt that I'd yelled at her. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Maria, I'm sorry. I'm scared. I want my daddy."

She hugged me back. "Its okay. I'm scared too. We have to get you back to the carriage. Once we do, I'll call for your dad and get us out of here, okay?"

I nodded, and let her help me up and back to the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian!" Maria screamed when we got into the carriage.

My father looked back from fighting to us and nodded when he saw I was in the carriage. He did something to keep the enemies away for a ,moment while he ran to the carriage. I didn't see what he had done, but it seemed to work.

He was driving the carriage away in an instant. I heard a gun fire, and it ripped right through the old wooden carriage. I screamed, and Maria put me in her lap and held me tightly.

My father kept driving as I fought Maria. "No!" I screamed at her. "If another bullet gets through, it'll hit you instead of me!" You can't die for me! I'm not north it. Let go, NOW!" Is creamed and kicked, my demon half taking over and trying to free me.

I looked at Maria with a furious expression. I could feel the blood pounding behind my blood red eyes, and knew that I'd be full out demon in no time if I didn't calm down. But that was the thing. I couldn't calm down at all right now. Not while she was risking her life for me.

Maria was shocked. My father was too busy getting us to safety to help, but I needed him.

I finally took control for a moment. "Dad..."

My father didn't take his eyes off the path in front of us, but I knew he was worried.

Maria let go of me, and I finally was me again. _What _was _that__?_

Dad finally stopped the carriage. I looked out the window and saw that we were no longer being followed. Dad had managed to get us away.

I was sitting on the floor of the carriage after I noticed I was safe from the hunters for now. I held my pounding head in my hands. What happened to me?

Dad opened the door and I looked up at him. I had fear o my face and he had worry. I jumped up and hugged him, crying.

"Dad, what... what happened to me? One minute I just didn't want Maria to get hit by a bullet instead of me, and then it was... horrible..."

My father rubbed my head, still hugging me. "I don't know. Maybe you went without your mother for so long, that the angel doesn't know how to stay even with the demon, and it just gave up when you got angry."

"Why couldn't Finny come and help?" I asked, letting go of him.

"Because someone had to help take care of the young master."

"That's not all."

"Because I didn't want him to see you this way."

"So you _knew_this would happen?" I screamed.

"Of course not. I meant I didn't want him to see you on the run, with blood soaking your dress and you screaming at everyone trying to help you." He stepped away from the doorway. "You're safe here for the time being."

I didn't move.

"Its getting late," Maria commented. "We can't keep traveling in the dark. Do you have anywhere I mind that we could stay the night?"

"I don't know what you guys are going to do," I said, standing, "but I'm going to find somewhere to sleep, then spend the night with my mom."

_"__Mom__, __do __you __know __what __happened __to __me __earlier__?" __I __asked. __I'd __explained __what __had __happened __between __me __and __Maria __when __we __were __in __the __carriage__. __She'd __listened __intensely __without __interrupting __me __until I __was __finished__._

_She __was __silent__. __She __knew __what __was __happening __to __me__. __I __could __feel __it__. __She __just __didn't __want __to __tell __me__. __She was __silent __because __she __was __trying __to __think __of __a __lie __to __tell __me__._

_"__Please__, __Mom__, __don't __lie __to __me__." __I __pleaded__._

_She __sighed__. "__Spread __your __wings__, __Angel__."_

_"__What__?"_

_"__Spread __your __wings__, __Angel__."_

_"__What __do __my __wings __have __to __do __with __anything__? __Mom__, __what __are __you __not __telling __me__. __Dad __tried __to __figure __it __out__, __but __I __don't __believe __what __he __said__." __I __was __on __the __verge __of __tears__._

_"__You __want __my __honesty__, __correct__?"_

_I __nodded__._

_"__Your __wings __could __hold __the __key__. __Please__, __Angel__. __Spread __your __wings __and __I __will __be __honest __with __you__. __Your __wings __may __confirm __my __suspicions__."_

_I __nodded __again__, __closed __my __eyes__, __and __spread __my __wings__._

_My __mother __looked __at __my __wings __for __a __moment__, __while __I __refused __to __look __at __them__. __Then __she __sighed__._

_"__I __was __right__." __She __turned __away __from __me__. "__I __have __been __away __from __you __for __too __long__, __you __are __hardly __my __daughter __anymore__."_

_"__What __are __you__...?" __My __sentence __trailed __when __I __looked __over __at __my __demon __wing__. __It __was __smaller __and __stretched __out __farther__, __more __like __a __bird __than __an __angel__, __like __they __had __originally __been __shaped__. __The __white __Angel __win__g __was __no __longer __white__, __but __gray__, __and __gradually __getting __grayer__. __It __was __shaped __like __the __other __one__._

_All __this __had __happened __while __I'd __had __that __vision__. That __was __the __only __time __it __had __been __possible__._

_I __looked __back __to __my __mother__._

_"__Mom__, __what's __going __on__? __Please__, __you __promised __to __be __honest__, __and __said __your __suspicions __were __right__. __What's __wrong __with __me__?"_

_My __mother __walked __up __to __me__, __but __not __close __enough __to __trap __me __in __the __world __with __her__. __She __smiled __sadly__. "__Nothing __is __wrong __with __you__, __my __precious __girl__."_

_"__Mom__, __you __didn't __call __me __Angel__..."_

_"__I __know__."_

_"__Why__?"_

_She __took __a __deep __breath__. "__Because t__he __angel __in __you __is __dying__, __Selena__. __Soon __you __will __become __a __full __blooded __demon__..."_


	4. Chapter 4

I left my mother, and woke up screaming. I sat up, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. A moment later, my father and Maria were at my side, watching me worriedly. I didn't want to tell them what was going on, but Dad was a full blooded demon, so maybe he could think of a way to slow down the process of my angel's death. "Dad?" I whispered. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" As soon as my dad started to nod, Maria had vanished. I looked around and found her digging through some bags in the carriage. "What is it, Selena?" my father asked me once my gaze had fallen to my hands, which were clasped in my lap. "Why the scream? Did your mother do something to you?" He seemed sincerely worried. "Sorta," I answered just as sincerely. He was clearly not happy with that answer, by the way his arms folded and he sat back, as if waiting for an explanation. "Mom told me what was wrong with me." He sat there expectantly, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "I had a flash back to the day Mom died, but it wasn't something I had done. I was watching the hunters as they drove off with her body. It was explaining to me why the lake was there. I was surrounded by smoke and flames, and the hunters had crashed carriages. The one that held Mom didn't get caught up in it." Dad said nothing, but I thought I saw some relief in his eyes. "Anyway," I continued, "The lake is there in remembrance of the hunters who died in the crash, because they protected their precious city from the monsters that they all feared." I kinda choked up a little at that last bit. My father put his arm around me, still silent. "Mom said that half of me is dying, Dad," I cried quietly. "She said that soon my angel half will die completely, and I'll be a full blooded demon." Dad still said nothing, probably because know he didn't know what to do. Even Maria couldn't help me now. "I'm scared, Dad. What if I just die with my angel half? Then all this would be for nothing." "I'm not certain, but," my father began, "saving your mother might save you." "Then let's get to the U.S." My father smiled. "It would be faster if you could fly us there, but I doubt you can carry us both." "I don't know if I could last a whole boat ride..." "Then I guess you either try to hang on or try to fly us over. I would, but my true form is beyond humans, and they would be horrified." "A small part of me believes that Maria isn't exactly one hundred percent human," I admitted. My dad's gaze traveled from me to Maria, and then back to me. He gave me a confused glance, then turned back to Maria. She was still digging through bags. "Think about it," I told him. "She agreed not to tell anyone what I am when we first met, and has kept her promise. She allied with me when I told her the hunters would be after me for the rest of my life in an instant, she helped me with my wings, and now she's helping locate Mom. Either she's not human, or she's working for the hunters and luring me into a false sense of security, only to betray me in the end." "Whatever she is," my father said, turning back to me, "she isn't a demon." I'd figured that much out on my own. I stood. My father backed away from me a little so I had room to stand and stay balanced. "There's one more thing you should know if you want me to fly you over the ocean." This caught Maria's attention, and looked to me, as if asking for permission to hear the next part, because it did involve her. I nodded, and she walked over to stand next to My dad. I slowly unfolded my wings. Once they were fully extended, I heard Maria gasp, and saw my father's serious face as he studied the changes. I looked back at my once angelic wing, which was now a dark gray, and shaped more like a bird's than an angel's. My demon wing looked its part. It was an even deeper black than before, if that was at all possible. It was also shaped like a bird's wing; a crow, if you will. I felt a sharp pain in my angel wing, and I cried out. Maria approached me, but I held out my hand to stop her. She stopped abruptly, watching me carefully, her face showing true concern. I fell to my knees as the pain grew. I looked back at it and saw it slowly changing. The black was becoming deeper, only slightly, and the shaped changed a little a well. I wanted to scream, but saw it was pointless to do so. The pain slowly subsided, and I got to my feet. My dad approached and put his hands on my shoulders, staying his arm length away from me. "Maybe we should take the boat," he said. If you were to carry us both over the ocean, and this happen on the way, then you would drop us we'd be goners." "Dad, I'm becoming a demon. I don't know if I could control a true form if I developed one." "I'll stay right by you the whole time. I won't let you hurt anyone." He moved the hair that was hanging in my face to behind my ear soothingly, and I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said, suddenly exhausted. Dad nodded, then hugged me. I hugged him back until I fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
